1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and method of manufacturing thereof, having an improved moisture and contaminant protection of its driver IC.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is a display device where voltage is employed in organic light emitting layers to combine electrons and holes for the purpose of exciting electrons in organic light emitting layers to cause the organic light emitting layers to emit photons in the form of visible light to form images. OLED displays have superior characteristics as compared to other displays, such as excellent visibility, light weight, reduced thickness, and relatively low power consumption.
An OLED display may include a substrate, an OLED having two electrodes with organic light-emitting layers therebetween, an integrated circuit (IC) component to drive the OLED display, and a sealing substrate. FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a structure of a known OLED display.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a driver IC 30 may be directly mounted on a first substrate 10 using a chip on glass (COG) method. In particular, the driver IC 30 may be mounted on a first area of the first substrate 10, while an OLED 20 may be mounted on a second area of the first substrate 10, such that the driver IC 30 and the OLED 20 may be electrically connected by way of a signal line (not shown). A second substrate 40 may be applied to the second area of the first substrate with the OLED 20 therebetween, such that the OLED 20 may be enclosed by the second substrate 40, and thereby protected from moisture. The driver IC, however, remains unprotected and may be susceptible to corrosion and premature degradation.
Accordingly, there remains a need to improve the configuration of the OLED display in order to protect the driver IC from moisture and contaminants.